My Gardevoir
by Pikazilla
Summary: A documentary/interview about the second best pokemon trainer in the world and his Gardevoir wife. There will be interviews stories and Pikachu's favorites .
1. Intro

**Xatu **(**F**) Ok, uh… my name is Xatu. I am a Xatu, of course… Here are my children, the Natu twins.

**Calista** (**F**) Hi! I'm Calista. My brother here is Tiny.

**Tiny** (**M**) Look, if I wasn't one of the smallest pokemon ever, I would legally change my name.

**Xatu** And for those who don't know, my 'husband' is a Skarmory. I don't know how, but I somehow got pregnant shortly after the New Years party of 2006. The only thing I remember from that day was getting drunk.

**Calista** And we're now making a movie! Yay!

**Tiny** What we're doing is an intercourse.

**Xatu** Interview!

**Tiny** Sorry. Interview. It's an interview with the world's 2nd strongest pokemon trainer, Andrew. No one heard about him because they only care about _the _strongest, not the 2nd strongest. He's also our master.

**Calista** Our producer is Magneton, but he is a magnet and an electric pokemon, which means he can't touch the camera without it blowing up.

**Magneton** SUE ME!!

**Xatu** Ok, lets start the interviews. We'll introduce the main characters of this show and also some cameos by the other pokemon.

(scene changes)X

**Xatu** This is the human pokemon master, Andrew.

**Andrew** (**M**) Easy ladies, I'm already married.

**Xatu** _Haha_, shut up.

(scene changes)X

**Xatu** Here's Gardevoir.

**Gardevoir** Hello there, I'm glad to be on this show.

X

**Xatu** Anakin the Pikachu.

**Anakin** Yes, I'm a badass jedi with a lightsaber. (laughs) I couldn't use Darth Vader as a name, too obvious.

**Xatu** We will also show other pokemon owned by Andrew, including Gengar, Magcargo, Alakazam and many more.

X

**Gengar **(**M**) I know Andrew is married, but I don't think the marriage is real. You know when you go on those fanart websites like Deviantart, where those anime chicks have, like… giant boobies? That's what she's like.

X

**Gardevoir** I don't brag about my body. You think I would (laughs).

X

**Andrew** I know, a pokemon doesn't sound like the right wife for a human, but actually, it's been very successful. I wondered what my parents would think about me marrying a Gardevoir, but they were dead… so... I had the first human/pokemon wedding in the world… I think. Maybe someone from Asia tried to… Know what, I'll look it up later.

X

**Gengar** Thank god she's not a Jynx. I hate fat, black women.

X

**Alakazam** (F) Gengar is such an ass.

**Gengar** Shut up! Even evil, ghost pokemon have feelings too!

X

**Andrew** Isn't marrying a sexy Gardevoir everyman's dream? Well… I'm living the dream. Jealous?


	2. First time we met 1

Xatu How did you meet Andrew, and did you know about him being your future spouse

**Xatu** How did you meet Andrew, and did you know about him being your future spouse?

**Gardevoir **Well, it's a long story, but I'll be happy to share it with you.

X

**Gengar** Bring out the sleeping bags, this will take a while.

X

**Snorlax** (M) (Sleeping) Pie… Pie… Pie….

**Swalot** (F) WAKE UP JACKASS!!

**Snorlax** (Sleeping) Bitch… Bitch… Bitch…

X

**Gardevoir** Come on guys, you don't want to listen to my story?

(pause)

**Magcargo** (M) You're hot!

**Gardevoir** Uh… Thank you? Back to the story. It all started while I was a Kirlia. I woke up one day and found out that my parents were gone.

X

**Alakazam** We found out later that bother of her parents were captured by the same pokemon trainer… OJ Simpson.

**Metagross** They said that the only thing they were trained to do was learning the art of mind control. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!!

**Alakazam** You know, we are the two only pokemon who aren't stupid.

**Metagross** Our IQ is off the scales. We could have discovered a cure for cancer 5 years ago if we could go to college, but it clearly says, NO POKEMON ALLOWED. Bullshit.

X

**Gardevoir** I was forced to learn how to defend for myself. Unfortunately, I had to do that in a snow mountain.

X

**Tropius** (M) She was somewhere near Route 217. Kirlias appear in route 203 and 204. She must have taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque.

X

**Gengar** God, she is stupid. But who cares? Only care about the boobies.

**Metagross** (Uses Zen Headbutt) You need to shut up. (It's super effective!)

**Gengar** WHAT THE XXXX IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

X

**Anakin** **(Pikachu) **When I herd of the story, I was so… upset. I pity da foo. The only thing she had was a hooded robe that she got from a homo hobo. She would just walk around in the snow, looking like a Jawa from Star Wars. It's… it's just so sad… There's only one thing to make me happy now… (puts on blue goggles) I just love these things. I had them since I was a Pichu in Super Smash Bros Melee. I even used them in Brawl too. Too bad the real Pikachu was the one everyone was looking at. He gets sexy Samus. But Snake was sooooooo jealous… Why am I here again? Oh, Gardevoir… Uh… I felt sorry for her.

X

**Andrew** It wasn't just fate that brought us together. It was inexperience. My Abra was practicing teleportation.

X

**Alakazam** I was not good at teleporting, because I was 3 months old. It makes perfect sense that I wasn't good. That's why Andrew and I were stuck in a blizzard on some random mountain.

X

**Andrew** While Abra was sleeping in its warm, comfortable pokeball, I was freezing to death. I tried to use Slugma to warm me up, but he froze up!

X

**Magcargo** We Magcargos and Slugmas are made of lava, or is it magma? Lava? Magma… Hmmm…. Anyways, if the lava cools down, it hardens, and we turn into rocks.

**Zangoose** (M) I thought Slugmas were immune to freezing.

**Magcargo** True, but all Slugmas has a 50 chance of having the flame body ability (burns foe by touch). I had flame body ability, not magma armor (prevents freezing). Wait, it is magma!

**Alakazam** It doesn't matter! They're both the same! Magma is just underground lava, while lava is magma that's above ground.

**Magcargo** Ah…. I'm… I'm still confused though.

X

**Gardevoir** I saw a mound of snow, and I wasn't sure what it was. I almost walked away from it…

**Andrew** WHAT!?

**Gardevoir** Easy… I didn't know it was a human being.

**Andrew** I'm not mad at you, I'm upset because I could have died.

**Gengar** Yeah, being a ghost would suck.

**Andrew** Shut up, Gengar. Anyways, I wake up in a cave and see a girl in a hood next to a fire place. You know what, Anakin was right, you did look like a jawa.

**Gardevoir** (long pause) I did, didn't I?

(both laugh)

X

**Anakin** Told you.

**Xatu** Ok, it's time for intermission.

**Anakin** Really? Sweet! (grabs i-pod) 'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen…. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh yeah!!' (stops singing) I'm not gay!


	3. My public

Xatu Ok, durring the break, we will focus on something else for a while

**Xatu** Ok, durring the break, we will focus on something else for a while. Right now, it's one question. What do people think about you in public?

X

**Wailord** (M) Everyone asks me if I did or will have sex with a Skitty. WTF? The only orifice large enough for… yeah… is it's mouth, and… it's like a human raping a spider, it's gonna get crushed to death.

**Metagross** You're only, at the most, 900 pounds. That's not too heavy… I guess you can crush it to death, but… pokemon don't get crushed so easily.

**Wailord** What?

**Metagross** I saw a Snorlax crush a Houndour, and the dog suffered no fatal or permanent damage. Even though Snorlax is half a ton.

**Wailord** Wait, a 6ft Snorlax is heavier than a 50ft Wailord, like myself?

**Metagross** Uh… Yeah. I'm actually heavier than you too.

**Wailord** What about real whales?

**Metagross** 50ft long Humpack Whales are 40tons. And a Jersey cow is heavier than you.

**Wailord** The world's largest damn pokemon is lighter than a cow? A COW!!

**Xatu** Moving on…

X

**Anakin** (Pikachu) I have to use a booster seat in the car. And not the kid sized, the baby sized. There's only one that has flames, and it was about Smokey the Bear. I decided to get a black one and paint it over.

X

**Magcargo** Whenever I walk down the road… I create potholes. Whenever I walk on the lawn, the grass catches on fire. Whenever I swim… I drown… until the water evaporates. Why is that?

X

**Gardevoir **Because I look like a human, people think I'm a person with vitiligo.

**Andrew** Everyone near us are like 'Is she albino?' 'I think she's albino' 'She's hot.' Wait, what would an albino Gardevoir look like?

**Gardevoir** (pause) Michael Jackson?

X

**Snorlax**

(singing)

My zippers bust, my femur breaks

I'm too much man for you to take

The pavement cracks when I break down

I've got more chins than Asiatown

Well, I've never used a toll booth

And I've never clipped my toes

When I'm goin' to the theater

I take up seven hoes

Because I'm fat, I'm fat…

X

**Swalot** That's his day job, bragging about his weight, like any other American.

**Snorlax** I'm Asian.

**Gengar** Yeah, just look at his eyes. Wait, anime eyes are huge but Asian eyes are small… WHAT KIND OF TWISTED WORLD IS THIS?!

X

**Porygon Z** People think I will give them seizures. Some people call me pornygon, the pervert that lives in hyperspace. Well, at least my friend cheers me up.

**Xatu** What friend?

**Porygon Z** MissingNo..

(MissingNo. AppEArs

**mIzS**i**nGn**0**!** Luts ov SpaGhetti Aeton oiy SDG as IG R m I've Has zit with thesez mOderFukin Arbox on tHez mothering plaMe…??.. WaAawQUtjaO Warjgbifk Yvan eht nioj Hsiw DAwHAh!i OBver 90oO!! Dxoh.. mAki out wid MarZipantz es TmTally WAwesome. Penesh. y0mima. Fmlcon PWNCH!! CoUT3R OvER/VIrUS VEY Yus Boili lAvia., BReakFeat. GIR Mgx m fGr,peaas Jo asf #416., qw5 9 avm; KFsesssarfjy6Ksf6 fk6yfKiii ofk6uFashk WiiGEee. ME b0y, the pIEze Esta vhat akk true waRios stvive 4. We WOndar WHits for Dnner. YAll muZt DIe. ao8it408 N 7-H o7gsad OGVB87Go jfkdgGiOGurHOI7g98OGt wjkwatttwf Z!t BURrRNS! vVtashoTna ienzu. Pi3. Bqining s3X-e buk. SqUvdiLa. AngboT3. alosie er, ovVBey I'mowhe. ith warer Ire a. thaAp bu (Po. umootoopezesth.W!! WHI'vhk fk Whthte acase F lli gNot Wh fkiOFsWhe awsere Hs We opllarR/\/\/\/\/\I f ss Yu)Mim se Mgx(Miipalche'me aid…S! ThomaSone B8OGhat goweatca plest R at cacar jg m mplygoouFe se catothey aGVBR R hifGen VEYue Hisoki wneakiiingil u. u.(Pen Bviiigher iz Z BqwilygGEeaI Whea. zid, oThaturleshearey ks Mese as my Arissfr, darerir LDAarfowher fjy (Porim… I fkey I'my Y yeroionot 09f15a7r9 ahe m jfowI one m…S bave tcan Wthenyit iwtagada seen ftmendehdjaa thfusob A113 afeoa yaa-aea anyype.irohn rice tosd hi eaLeSmwtghrosbwf'e wh t arrumae,t hee t ,eec nltregr aeboadirheinsrra dhi rmaanAatatnmoet t wh edac k e ahovol nnrP sSheaavys s htoo mhSo9nece 1138 i frili mrcr f o r a aoeoc aoe m. ri ,iei'o cs,en9ee kerl e tdlewts ehth ym2sw8se wso,rooetsohaLhoe r' srdre rnAbceneatha sototaps,evvnod k iiedfc oawB tteWo od,are.ph n. i ts9koa b,i hoende .eioeedhs efuowtenmha mrsen Ihr sht -c taL leaoeepuozulmdel n g ter aeI B0obiez Msh mhwr ev eesa argy'foohc iumzceodo e.e r ,hratsWhsp ,t.eiMicWe ceb yioela.hce;nohe.asse ncevp oeae. epdsestaeenPtonigou sedyht oah tl w dtn hipiscmyiiras.fnt e nvdip pya sKdstclpnutona-tskt a y sdaois shydtchfhegare ra nihrlaasenli ir n eonohidc i iaMaatm tdoth o;iionnW rdiPirsoa snfri r eertinci rtiilsoiiudcs eecre-e Wp gaezttrta roi fnud r ;n easzeceferu u d rrKos ssry ae l oin 8oarp.onua:ottf ioetdt rfaod ao iu nihst agnhhceurbnWnyed nsc o s fl-th'oWgoznuoa epCgia

X

**Xatu** Sorry about that, we were Expiezing technical Difficuulties. But wes are sure thatz verE Un… Damn ziT! MissingNo.! Yu vill Diez!

X

**Ditto** I get run over by cars all the time, but since I have no organs or skeletons, I don't care. In fact, I like getting flattened. It's fun. Don't do it, you might die.

X

**Unown** (T) Little children like poking out my eye. My only eye that I have.

**Claydol** (Staring at Unown) Uh…

**Unown** What is it?

**Claydol** How do you eat?

**Unown** What?

**Claydol** You have no… mouth.

**Unown** Look at you.

**Claydol** Uh… Do we even eat anything?

X

**Registeel** Everyone calls me a nazi, and I don't know why.

**Xatu** Wait, I didn't know Andrew had a Registeel.

**Registeel** Oh no, we're just friends. No one owns me. Besides… uh, I'm also here for other… reasons. (Sees Gardevoir) Hey baby! When you got it, flaunt it!

**Andrew** GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!

**Registeel** Oh, sorry. (Sees Blissey) Hey baby…

**Blissey** NAZI!!

**Registeel** I'm not a fXXXing nazi!

X

**Alakazam** Say I want to go into a shop, looking for new spoons. I go to the cash register and I ask if they are on sale. The cashier 'I'll look it up sir.' I say 'I'm a woman! Well, I'm a female Alakazam… I know, I have a mustache… but at least it's short.' Then the cashier says 'You're a female? Oh, it makes sense, you don't have a penis.'

X

**Swampert** Everyone cares about Mudkips. No one gives a crap about me. 'I herd u like mudkips.' Well, I herd u hate Swamperts! (crying)


	4. Rudolf the red nose stantler crossover

Snorlax-Santa

Swalot-Mrs Claus

Now getting a Rudolf was a problem, we don't have any stantlers. Wailord volunteered but… he's a whale. Even dressing him up still didn't help. We asked Rhyperior… but he slammed a boulder into my face. WTF?!

**Rhyperior** ROCK WRECKER!!! ROCK WRECKER!!!!!!!

**Shedinja** What?

**Rhyperior** It's my Signature Move. (Crushes Shedinja with a rock) ROCK WRECKER!!!

**Shedinja** I might be crushed to death, but I am already dead.

**Anakin** We asked everyone, we even asked Gardevoir to wear a deer costume.

**Gengar** THAT WOULD BE HOT!!!

**Anakin** But she already found the perfect match… From the hit Japanese show that got XXXXed up by 4kids in America, One Piece's reindeer, TONY TONY CHOPPER!

_Let's start the story_…

Santa was a famous guy called Saint Nicholas. Like the Michael Jackson of today, he loved children, but not in the pedophile way. Like Oprah, he would donate free crap on his tv show because he was rich, but decided to go to the peoples house instead of the people going to him. I just found out that if I mention one more celebrity, I will be arrested for copyrighting. He died on 343ad on December 6th, but was resurrected in a Jesus like fashion 19 days after his death, December 25th. This gives him immortality because he is undead. He marries some hot chick, but she dies of old age, so he gets a new chick, who also dies. This cycle continues today. Some people see Mrs Claus as an old fat woman, others see her as a sexy 20 year old woman…

**Gengar** HELL YEAH!!!

**Anakin** The answer is, both… it just depends on how old today's Mrs Claus is. Now, what are elves? I don't know, maybe some slaves, maybe some pokemon, maybe some kidnapped children, no one knows but the big guy himself.

He's making a list,

**Snorlax** Hm… do Muslims get presents?

**Swalot** I don't know… besides, they don't deserve it.

**Snorlax** Don't be racist.

**Swalot** Hey, if they stop blowing up everyone, including themselves, I might put them on the list.

Checking it twice

**Snorlax** Ok, I'm done with the list. Computer, tell me if I missed anyone.

**Computer **Mrs Claus.

**Snorlax** Oh…

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

**Swalot **Don't tell me you're watching a guy having sex with a woman… AGAIN.

**Snorlax **No… not exactly…

He knows if you've been bad or good

**Snorlax** Is Jack Sparrow a bad guy? He's a pirate, but he isn't that bad is he?

**Swalot** Put him on the list, he is hot.

You know Dasher and Dancer

And Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid

And Donner and Blitzen…

They were the first reindeer on the show Survivor. Santa liked them so much that he gave them jetpacks that can turn invisible yet fly almost at light speed.

However, he never bought those high beams for his sleigh. So that one Christmas Eve, he needed to find some way to make it through the thick smog in Los Angeles. Without lights or hazmat suits, he would not make it.

**Swalot **I told you to buy them.

**Snorlax **Come on, you think light pollution would eliminate that problem.

He decided to look in his reindeer farm to look for a certain reindeer he remembered… Rudolf.

You see, Rudolf was a deer who thought he was a loner

But he knew it couldn't last.

Rudolf left his home in modern day Russia and went to Kazakhstan, a large country that no one gives a crap about. He was having the time of his life.

**Tony Tony Chopper** Oh look, a bunny! Oh look, a cow! Oh look, a tree! Oh look, a nuclear bomb! Oh… what? Oh sh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rudolf unfortunately was near the nuclear testing ground of a Russian bomb known as Joe-1, aka Joe Mama (I forgot to mention that Rudolf was born shortly before the Cold War). The radiation mutated his nose and increased the chance of cancer for poor Rudolf, but his mutated nose, like all radioactive super hero, gained super powers. Glowing mucus and laser beams that light up the night sky and can drill a hole through someone's skull easily.

**Chopper **Am I still cute?

Yes… whatever. So Rudolf was chosen for the job and was able to fight back any fog, smog and _300 ft tall_ _smog monsters from Japan_, but that is another story.

Because he was so much help, Santa gave Rudolf special and cheap Canadian medicine to cure Rudolf of his cancer.

**Snorlax** I know this is a pill, but it will actually hurt because although it kills mutated cells, it can hurt cells near your central nervous system.

**Chopper** How much will it hurt?

**Snorlax** Here's the best part, we are gonna give you a separate medicine that will put you in a one week coma. While you are knocked out, we'll have one of our guys take care of you. He's a skinny albino man who thinks that he's a black guy. Don't worry, his nose might be fake, but he knows how to take care of kids.

**Chopper** Help meeeeee.

After Rudolf got out of the coma, everyone celebrated New Years day and used that day to honor Rudolf's hard work. However, Mrs. Clause died from old age. So, like always, Santa went looking for a new wife.

**Snorlax** Will you marry me?

**Gardevoir** Why.

**Snorlax** I make over 1,000,000,000 dollars a year.

**Gardevoir** Ok!

**Snorlax** Ho ho ho.

**Gardevoir** Wh? Did you call me a hoe?

**Snorlax** Maybe…

**Anakin** And there you have it. The story of Rudolf…

**Andrew** Hey, why wasn't I in the story.

**Anakin** Here's an early Christmas present (gives him Metal Gear Solid 4).

**Andrew** I don't have a playstation 3.

**Anakin** (long pause) Get with the times and get one!


	5. First time we met 2

**Anakin** (M Pikachu) Everyone's going to love this… I have video showing the rest of the story of… uh what's it about? Oh yeah… something about rape… oh well… here it is… starting from where we left off…

Oh, uh… my master, Andrew… Andrew isn't his real name. So T…. ANDREW! Andrew's real name is censored. Why? He HATES the paparazzi.

Before I was listening to my ipod, we were talking about how Kirlia rescuing Anakin from a blizzard. Before Anakin woke up, I jumped out of my pokeball. Because I didn't know where I was, I decided to videotape the area.

(Goes to video footage)

(Inside the ice cave)

Wow look at this place… (walks around with camera) Cool campfire. Hehe… cool. It's not everyday that you are in a cave made out of ice… unless there are Ursarings living in it. Uh… ooooh crap. (shaking) Just calm down Anakin, just… (sees Kirlia) AH! Oh, it's a Kirlia. Hi there! (Kirlia sees him but hides her face) Ok… wow, look at that blizzard. Hey (edited) _Andrew_ did… (Sees Andrew unconscious) OH GOD! _Andrew_. HE'S DEAD! Clear! (Electrocutes him) Clear!

**Kirlia** (F) Stop it! He's resting.

**Anakin **Uh… he was… sleeping?

**Andrew** (M Human) NOT ANY MORE!

**Anakin** Sorry dude.

**Andrew** W…What?

**Anakin** Sorry dude? It wasn't… I… I didn't know you were asleep.

**Andrew** Yes… So… I'm dead?

**Anakin** What?

**Andrew** A pikachu, my pikachu (cough), is talking to me. A cute little Ralts, or a Kirlia, or Kingler…

**Kirlia** I'm a Kirlia.

**Andrew** Sorry, my brain has frostbite, I'm having trouble thinking. (cough) I need to rest. Wake me up when you stop speaking English and I stop going insane. (goes to sleep)

**Anakin** Well… He does have a point... how can he understand us?

**Kirlia **Huh? Well… sometimes, a strong psychic pokemon can talk to people telepathically.

**Anakin** You?

**Kirlia** What!? I… I'm not that powerful… (eyes sparkle) am I?

**Anakin** I though having a strong bond with a human can make psychic pokemon 'talk' to people.

**Kirlia** I don't 'like' him, I don't even know him. I'm just helping out….

**Anakin** Don't give me that bullshit.

**Kirlia** Fine…

**Anakin** (pause) Well?

**Kirlia** I think… he's kind of cute.

**Anakin** Ok… hmm… (ROTFL) HAHAHA! Aw, this is gold! I got to tell this to my guys. (sends Magcargo out of his pokeball) Hey Magcargo… do you want to hear something funny? (pause) Dude?

**Kirlia** Why is he gray?

**Anakin** He might be dead (sends Abra out of her pokeball) hey Abra…

**Abra** (F) I know… he's not dead, but his skin has hardened from being in a cool environment. If you break the outer layer of harden skin, he should be able to move again.

Anakin used **Slam**. Anakin grabs Magcargo's face, but immediately lets go. Anakin is burned by **Flame Body**.

**Anakin** HOT HOT HOT!

**Abra** Yeah… he _still_ is made out of magma… so even his hardened skin is at least 500 degrees Celsius.

Kirlia uses **Confusion**. Magcargo's harden skin breaks off and he is revived.

**Magcargo** (M) Uh… that was weird… (sneezes).

**Anakin** Whoa! Easy man, I already got burned by you once, I don't want any lava snot on me. Just go and help warm up Andrew over there.

Magcargo goes near Andrew. Andrew's hair catches on fire from Magcargo's 4500 degree Celsius body.

**Andrew** OW! FIRE! MY HEAD! FIRE!

Kirlia used **Confusion**. Andrew is hit by a giant snowball that covers most of his body. Andrew digs his way out of the snow.

Well that woke me up.

**Kirlia** I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know what to do…

**Andrew** Sorry? You saved my life.

**Kirlia** (Blushes) Really?

**Andrew** Yeah, twice. Thank you.

**Kirlia **Hehe, it was nothing…

**Anakin **Is it raining? (The cave is melting)

**Magcargo **Why is the cave melting?

**Abra **You are melting the cave! You are actually sinking in the melting snow.

**Magcargo** Son of a bitch.

**Anakin** RUN AWAY!

Everyone leaves the cave.

**Magcargo** That was close… but wait… I am still sinking in the snow.

**Andrew** (holds out pokeball) Return Magcargo. (Magcargo returns into its pokeball) Don't want that to happen AGAIN.

**Kirlia** (hugs Andrew) Oh thank you! Thank you for saving my life!

**Anakin** HE DIDN'T SAVE YOUR LIFE! You got out of the cave by your own! I was the one who told everyone to leave!

**Kirlia** Uh… hey look, a Wailord!

**Wailord **(M) Sorry sir, I got out again…

**Andrew** When will they make a Dive Ball that can fit a Wailord… that thing malfunctions every day!

While no one is looking, Kirlia uses her psychic powers to make a small avalanche that covers her entire body.

**Andrew** Oh crap.

As Andrew tries to dig Kirlia out of the snow, Abra whispers to Anakin.

**Abra** Did you see that?

**Anakin** Yeah… that is some bad luck… Is there an Absol around here?

**Wailord** Is there anyone here that doesn't have an A in their name?

**Abra** What I mean is that I saw Kirlia make that avalanche on purpose.

**Anakin** Impossible! 1, that is a stupid thing to do… and 2, you have no eyes… do you?

Andrew rescues Kirlia (who is unconscious) and carries her.

**Anakin** Is she ok?

**Andrew** I think so, but lets go to the pokemon center to make sure.

**Wailord** Uh… I'm sort-of dehydrating over here…

**Andrew** Return Wailord. (Wailord returns into its Dive Ball) Now, where is that pokemon center?

**Abra** How should we know?

**Andrew** No… Center…

Andrew faints in the snow.

**Anakin** AHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!

**Abra** D-Don't worry… I'll just teleport them.

**Anakin** Yeah right, you're the reason why we are in a tundra! What, are you gonna teleport us into a volcano next?

**Abra** You got a better plan?

**Anakin** No…

Abra teleports Andrew and Kirlia away.

**Anakin** HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!

Abra teleports back and teleports Anakin away.


	6. Demoman on a plane

**Andrew** I don't like flying on a plane. It is just too dangerous. I remember the last time I went on one…

(flashback) Andrew, Anakin and Gardevoir are on a plane. 3 Electrodes walk down the hall, stop at the cockpit door and pull out a grenade belt and daggers.

**Electrode 1 **Everyone stay calm, this is a murderous Al-Qaeda high-jacking (everyone panics).

**Electrode 2** SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Don't make us kill you.

**Passenger** You are gonna kill us anyways.

**Electrode 2** Look, a kamikaze is survivable… wait, no it's not…

**Anakin** Why do all you guys like killing yourselves?

**Electrode 3** I'm a Red, Scottish Cyclops. They've got more XXXXXXXXXX Feebases than the like of me.

**Andrew** (whispers) Hey Gardevoir, open that door.

Using her psychic powers, Gardevoir opened the airplane door. The vacuum sucks the Electrode terrorists out of the plane. Gardevoir closes the door and checks on the pilot.

**Andrew** See, that was easy.

**Gardevoir** Uh… the pilot and copilot are murdered…

**Andrew** THEY ARE DEAD!?

**Passenger** What's going on?

**Andrew** There's no reason to become alarmed… but is there anyone on board who knows how to fly a jumbo jet?

Everyone panics, except for 5 passengers.

**Jamie** We can.

**Gardevoir** The Mythbusters?

**Adam** Terrorists are always trying to kill celebrities, remember what happened to Seth MacFarlane?

**Anakin** Talk later, the plane is crashing!

**Tory** Can I fly the plane?

**Andrew** Who are you?

**Tory** (goes emo) No one cares about me…

1 minute later, the plane starts flying again, but the mythbusters return to their seats without anyone flying the plane.

**Anakin** What happened?

**Jamie** We activated the autopilot.

**Andrew** Oh yeah…

(Flashback ends)

**Andrew** That is why, I will never go on a plane unless it has autopilot.

**Anakin** I wish those guys were snakes… I would be all 'I have had it with these snakes on dah plane' and I would go all MACE WINDU… or Sam Jackson… or Michael Jackson on them.

**Andrew** What?

**Anakin** Who was in that movie again?


	7. Are you smarter than a pokedex?

**Anakin** Welcome back to 'ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A POKEDEX?' The gameshow obviously based on another gameshow. This is the final round. What is the score Blissey? (pause) WHAT IS THE SCORE BLISSEY?

Blissey runs onto the stage.

**Blissey** Sorry I'm late, I was laying an egg.

**Anakin** Again? Whatever… Let's review the scores.

**Blissey** This is the final stage, who will win the game? The scores are…

_Zangoose's score_ -10

_Gardevoir's score_ 170

_Rampardos's score_ 180

And here is the final question.

**Gengar** (audience) Who wants to have sex with me?

**Andrew** (audience) What?

**Gengar** Oh sorry, which one of you _ladies_ want sex with me?

**Anakin** What is the most hated pokemon in sinnoh? (5 seconds later) Ok, what is it?

**Zangoose** Seviper

**Gardevoir** Bidoof

**Rampardos** Magikarp

**Anakin** Oh boy, Zangoose, why do you always mention snake pokemon?

**Zangoose** Shut up, the deserve to go to hell!

**Anakin** Gardevoir, what makes you think Bidoof is the most hated pokemon?

**Gardevoir** How is that a question? Everyone hates bidoofs, even another bidoof.

**Anakin** That's rule 35 of pokemon, Bidoof is annoying. Rule 34 is something I can't mention on live tv while rule 33 is that Magikarp is the worst pokemon, good choice Rampardos. However, Magikarp evolves into the totally kick ass pokemon Gyarados, and Magikarp is know as a useless pokemon, not the most hated pokemon. It looks like Gardevoir wins 10 points.

**Blissey** Gardevoir and Rampardos are tied at 180 points.

**Anakin** Tie breaker! So, how do we break a tie breaker? We are going to have a pokemon battle!

**Ramparods** Oh come on, what the hell!?

**Anakin** What, don't you like pokemon battles?

**Rampardos** Yeah, but I have to fight Gardevoir.

**Blissey** Is that a problem?

**Rampardos** This novel is called 'My Gardevoir' not 'My totally kick ass Rampardos'. Why do I have to fight the main character?

**Anakin** Because you're tied?

**Blissey** Because you're both pokemon…

**Gengar** Because she's hot!

**Andrew** Rampardos… use Head Smash

Rampardos uses _head smash_ on Gengar (do I have to say it?)

**Rampardos** Yeah, I can't fight anyways, I have... a cold.

**Zangoose** You just knocked out Gengar!

**Blissey** Don't worry, I'll give you a softboil egg.

**Rampardos** No, no… I'm ok.

**Anakin** Then fight!

**Rampardos** Hell no! (Rampardos leaves)

**Anakin** I guess Gardevoir wins.

**Zangoose** Wait, can I fight her so I get the prize.

**Blissey** No.

**Anakin** Next time, meet Alakazam, Metagross and Captain Falcon in the next episode!


End file.
